Entre dos lagrimas
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Una traición que repercute más allá de un triangulo amoroso. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, de foro Proyecto 1-8]


_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por hobbie._

 _Combinación_ _27 Triángulo amoroso con relación prohibida, Mimi x Koushiro / Mimi x Takeru_

* * *

 ** _v_**

* * *

Bajo la lluvia de un día de verano sus piernas corrían desesperada en busca de un lugar donde su corazón no tuviera que sufrir. Huía de lo que era inevitable ahora, de lo que la verdad representaba una vez que había salido a la luz.

Corría.

Sus pasos largos no eran suficientes para alejarse de una difícil situación. Siempre había estado un paso adelante, pero ahora estaba siendo rebasado por las repercusiones de sus actos.

Corría.

Su respiración agitada marcaba lo agotado que estaba su cuerpo. Necesitaba un tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas, sin embargo, temía que en esos cinco minutos todo terminara de derrumbarse sobre de sí.

Corría.

Y no podía alejar esa culpa que en su corazón albergaba por el simple hecho de haber jugado con dos corazones. Se lamentaba por el hecho de verse abrumado por la atención de dos seres de buen corazón.

Corría.

Pero no encontró el final del túnel, aquel que liberaría su alma de un pecado que corroía su ser interior.

* * *

 _Entre dos lagrimas_

* * *

El día era brillante en el inicio de verano, sus energía eran renovadas por los rayos de sol que volvían a bañar a la ciudad. Estiro sus brazos una vez incorporado en su cama, bostezo largo y tendido dejando que sus pulmones descansarán; y se levantó.

La ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta para dejar pasar el fresco de la noche, y observo como la vida seguía su curso en un ciclo infinito de existencia.

Unos ejercicios de estiramiento fueron requeridos para que la memoria de sus músculos recordara que estaba vivo, y que un nuevo día empezaba.

—Buenos días, enano.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme por ese sobre nombre?

Takeru, el menor de los dos, se aproximó a Yamato para comprobar que ya no era aquel pequeño al que siempre tenía que cuidar.

—No importa cuánto crezcas, siempre serás un enano para mí.

—Bien —se resignó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Emocionado por el viaje?

El menor de los hermanos esbozo una sonrisa ligera, que no marcaba la gran emoción de aquel viaje. Pero no podía engañar a su hermano con algo tan simple.

—Ya veo —colocó una mano sobre su hombro, para después alejarse—. Prepárate, el desayuno casi está listo.

-.-.-

Para cuando dieron la una de la tarde, Takeru y Yamato se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto de Odaiba. Esperaban a sus amigos.

El rubio estaba nervioso, y no por el hecho de que viajarían a Francia. Aquel viaje lo había hecho tantas veces que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Su emoción radicaba en que sería la primera vez que iría con su hermano en mucho tiempo.

Pasado un par de minutos los primero en llegar fueron Mimi y Kōshirō. Los dos iban tomados de la mano, algo normal en esas instancias donde su noviazgo era conocido por todos en el grupo.

—¡Chicos!

Mimi salto entusiasmada hacia Takeru y lo abrazo con fuerza, después a Yamato. Un comportamiento que no resultaba para nada incomodo, después de conocerla por tanto tiempo se hizo costumbre su energía.

—Hola Mimi —saludaron los hermanos.

—Izzy —Yamato saludo, con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Que hay, chicos.

El pelirrojo iba vestido con un tweed marrón a pesar del calor que hacía en esos días, y un pantalón del mismo color, sus zapatos impecables solo reflejaban la manera de ser del joven.

—Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos.

—Estoy en un proyecto en la universidad que requiero más tiempo de lo esperado —lamento el pelirrojo, que miro a su novia hablar con Takeru—. Hubiera sido un lindo viaje con Mimi.

—Ya vendrán otros.

—Tienes razón.

Al poco de la llegada de la pareja arribaron Hikari, Tai y Sora quienes también irían al viaje. Por su parte, Joe de igual manera no podría asistir al viaje por cuestiones de la universidad.

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, y la hora marco que debían ir a su avión se despidieron de Kōshirō.

El pelirrojo tuvo un momento muy tierno con su novia, un par de besos cortos, bonitas palabras de que pronto se volverían a ver y un beso largo hicieron flotar Kōshirō. La vio partir con su corazón agitado de una sensación que solo su novia podía provocar en él.

Y partieron.

-.-.-

El verano fue tedioso y largo para Kōshirō quien no había tenido la comunicación que hubiera deseado con su novia. La diferencia de horarios complicaba que tuvieran más de cinco minutos sin que uno de los dos estuviera agotado por su día y prefirieran dormir.

Por lo que sabía Mimi estaba feliz en aquel viaje. Le platico lo que habían hecho, y como no solo se limitaron a conocer Paris. Viajaron a otros lugares del país, y se dieron la oportunidad de pasar por España un par de días.

En su interior algo se movió. Le dolía el hecho de que no estuviera compartiendo aquellas vivencias con la mujer que le hizo acelerar el pulso y agitara su corazón.

Pero eso se terminaba ese día. Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando frente a una puerta de vidrio la llegada de su novia; que marcaba la última semana de las vacaciones de verano.

La vio entre la multitud caminando a lado de Takeru. Y algo se movió en su corazón. Parecía que venían discutiendo sobre algo, y detrás Yamato les miraba con preocupación.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por un oficial. El contacto de la mano del hombre sobre su pecho no le hizo perder detalle alguno en sus amigos.

Cuando los tres se percataron de la presencia de su amigo tras la puerta de vidrio sus rostros cambiaron. Un giro de ciento ochenta grados en sus ánimos se dio. Y algo dentro de él se movió.

—¡Mi amor!

Mimi salto sobre su novio como siempre lo hacía, pero algo se sintió diferente. El saludo de Takeru y Yamato, aunque enérgico, igual se sintió tenso.

Y algo se movió dentro de él.

-.-.-

Los siguientes días fueron diferentes. Su alma no estaba tranquila por lo que pudo presenciar el día de su regreso. Si las cosas marchaban de igual manera, en su interior todo era diferente.

Ansioso se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Mimi. Su novia estaba tomando un baño, para después cambiarse e ir con los demás a un picnic planeado antes de entrar de nuevo a sus respectivas clases de instituto.

Las manos de Kōshirō se movían ansiosas. Los días habían sido normales, pero dentro de él tenía la necesidad inequívoca de encontrar una verdad a esas miradas tensas que recibía de parte de Takeru.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Y por su naturaleza curiosa de saber necesitaba encontrar la razón de aquello que parecía perturbar a Takeru. El cual, por el mismo motivo que le miraba con culpa, se había alejado de Hikari.

Echo una mirada hacia la laptop de Mimi. Una cámara Canon estaba conectada, seguramente pasando las fotos de su viaje. Y se atrevió.

Sujeto la cámara entre sus manos temblorosas, temiendo a lo que pudiera encontrar. Por su mente paso la expresión aquella de que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Con el estúpido valor de la curiosidad, o quizás la cobrada, no lo tenía muy claro. Encendió la cámara y empezó a ver las fotografías.

Calles, caminos, flores, arboles era de lo que podía ver. Sus amigos en el avión, comiendo en algún restaurante. Sora y Mimi cerca de la Torre Eiffel. Todo lucio normal. Incluso una foto de Tai, Yamato y Takeru.

Las sonrisas en las fotografías eran sencillas y honestas, pero una fotografía solo es la fachada de una realidad que puede ser turbia.

Siguió dando clic en el botón de la derecha que hacia avanzar. Con cada fotografía que aparecía sus nervios iban en disminución. Todo estaba bien o eso parecía. Ninguna fotografía daba pistas de lo que había visto en el aeropuerto.

—Quizás exagere —se dijo así mismo—. Puede que solo haya sido una estúpida pelea por algún estúpido problema en el avión.

Estaba por dejar la cámara en su lugar cuando sintió la necesidad de ver las últimas diez fotografías que marcaba en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla.

Su corazón se agito.

La primer imagen solo estaba Mimi y Takeru en un cuarto de habitación. Solo. Nadie de los demás presente. No había nada a normal, solo ambos viendo hacia la cámara.

La secuencia de las fotos era como aquellas maquinas en las que te toman varias fotos y haces poses ridículas. Al final, cuando sales del a cabina recoges tu fotos en tamaño de tres por tres.

Seguramente Mimi activo la secuencia de tomar varias fotos. Y ambos jugaban. Poses ridículas hacían ambos, pero en la sexta foto sus ojos se encontraron. En la séptima sus manos, en la octava sus labios. La novena regreso a solo una mirada.

Temió por darle a la décima.

Su dedo irreverente se movió por su cuenta y dejo ver la última en la lista. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Mimi y Takeru echados en la cama abrazados. No necesito otra secuencia de diez imágenes para saber lo que había ocurrido. Ni quería verlo.

Mimi había dejado la cámara allí, con una confianza en que él no la tomaría por sus principios. Ella fue tan descarada como para dejarle la evidencia a sus manos, porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Y su cabeza se volvió un torbellino de ira y rencor. Su sangre helada amenazaba con congelar su razonamiento. La calma que lo caracterizaba se estaba viendo perturbada. Lucho contra esos sentimientos, pero algo se movió dentro de él y se dejó llevar por primera vez.

Su novia entro cantando a la sala, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio al pelirrojo con la cámara en sus manos. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus labios temblaron y corrió hacia él balbuceando palabras que su novio no entendió, y no quiso hacerlo.

-.-.-

Los chicos estaban bajo un árbol disfrutando de la tarde de picnic cuando llegaron Kōshirō y Mimi. La segunda gritando en suplica que lo escuchara.

Kōshirō solo se dejaba llevar, y no entendía porque. Él no era de ese modo, siempre supo que era alguien centrado. Se lamentaba por dentro, pero necesitaba por primera vez dejarse llevar.

Lo siguiente fue un torbellino de insultos quejas, y lágrimas porque la situación impacto en todos.

Hikari miraba a Takeru con lágrimas en los ojos que mostraban decepción. Taichi quería matar al menor de los rubios, y Yamato lo protegía como el hermano mayor que siempre había sido. Sin embargo, Takeru sabía que de igual manera estaba decepcionado de él.

Joe deseaba calmar los ánimos, pero solo se llevó verdades de sus amistades que le hirieron de sobremanera. Y Takeru, Kōshirō y Mimi discutían sobre las fotografías que traía consigo en la cámara el pelirrojo.

—Kōshirō, entiende que esto no lo queríamos…

—¡Calla! Te consideraba mi amigo.

—Lo soy…

—¡Que calles!

Kōshirō no sabía que hacer estaba molesto. Mimi quiso tomarlo de la mano, pero este se movió brusco y salió corriendo. La castaña fue detrás de él.

Takeru se quedó en su lugar.

Todo se había ido al carajo por un momento de confusión. Y pagarían las consecuencias de sus actos.

El rubio se vio envuelto en un círculo de amigos roto, cada quien envuelto en sus propio pensamientos. Se vio como el centro de un huracán que devasto todo a su alrededor, mientras veía como se alejaban dos de las personas que mas apreciaba en la vida.


End file.
